The Devil Has A Way With Words
by deathbystrawberry
Summary: Izaya saved his life, so now Mikado has a debt to pay him. And a scandalous love affair will form in the most twisted way. Courtesy of Izaya! Mikado/Masaomi, Shizuo/Izaya
1. p the troubled boy

_****__Bingo_**! This is my first DRRR! story. ;D So please R&R!**

**Summary****: Mikado realizes that he's in way over his head, but obligations has convinced him otherwise. Izaya saved his life, and kindly offered to pay Mikado if he worked under him as an apprentice. Sadly, Mikado failed to see the evil aura that exhibited from his 'savior'.**

**Contents****: [T] AU, Romance, Gang Violence, Yaoi, Cigarettes, & Humor.**

**Comments****: Okay, so this first prologue is basically just setting the whole plot up. So you guys can get how the two (Mikado and Izaya) first met, and under what conditions. I wanted to call this my first chapter, but I find prologue is best suited (cause it's pretty short).**

**

* * *

**

_I had always secluded myself from others._

_Not that I was some otaku, or had a mental disability. _

_Not because I completely suck at conversations, or that I have outdoor-phobia._

_I just preferred the company of my own home… __**and that's all**__._

"Mikado! Can you do me a favor and get some ingredients for me?"

"Okay, Mom." Mikado quickly came downstairs.

He was originally in his room. Reading the today's newspaper seeing that he had nothing better to do.

His mother then handed him a little piece of paper that listed four specific ingredients that she required.

Then followed the money. "Get yourself a snack, 'kay?" She said sweetly.

"Uh- okay." Mikado nodded. He grabbed his jacket on the coat-rack, then hurried off outside.

_Damn… _Mikado immediately thought. _It's getting dark._

Obviously it isn't safe for a skimpy home-schooled kid to be running around at night. He read on the news that some of Ikebukuro's gangs have scattering near his town. Getting caught in a confrontation with them means he'll barely live to see the next day. The boy can't even exceed at a sport, let alone fend for himself.

_Yeah, hurrying would be in my best interest._

Not that he blamed his mother. Or rather the case was he couldn't say _no_, to his mother.

She and his father has always been kind and understanding parents. And being an only child, the center of their attention is Mikado.

So it wouldn't kill him to just run a little errand for them every no and then.

It's just the guilt of one's obligations.

And besides… News here are like rumors and gossip. They tend to twist details up to make more appealing to their audiences.

Mikado quickened his pace. Realizing that he was delaying precious time by being too preoccupied in his thoughts.

The nearest convenience store was only a small narrow bridge away. He crossed it with ease, then continued walking until he reached 7-Eleven.

Once entering the store he began to inspect all the areas the piece of paper listed.

But it didn't take long for trouble to start strolling in.

_Literally…_

A group of four male teens all wearing some sort of **yellow** piece of clothing, emitted a menacing aura that could be health hazardous (for everyone else nearby). It was without a doubt that these guys have the muscles to do a lot of damage (especially to ones face). And the fresh bruises on some of their exposing flesh can daunt anyone from a mile radius.

The only worker of 7-Eleven was already shaken up by just their appearance. And to top this lovely problem off, Mikado was the only other costumer in the area.

Which means the situation could only result in three different ways:

_Either I'm screwed, the worker here is screwed, or both of us are screwed._

And Mikado had this sickening feeling that there are enough victims to go around for these guys.

"Damn, what a trashy place!" Exclaimed on of the boys.

"Hey, **Sajiro-chan**!" The most vicious looking of the four approached the nervous cashier. "You did shut-off all of the cameras here… right?"

The worker nodded. Almost to the extent of banging his head, like how people would in a rock-band concert.

_Oh, so I'm the only screwed one then?_

Mikado had ducked behind a wheeled freeze machine containing ice cream. He observed the other boys who launched themselves on the snacks and started stuffing their pockets with them. Meanwhile the most vicious one (most likely their leader), is forcing 'Sajiro' to hand over all the money in the cash machine.

They were raiding the store. So if Mikado were to get caught…

'_Screwed' doesn't even begin to describe it!_

Mikado was only a few steps away from the front extrance/exit. The emergency exit was on the other side of the store. The best choice he had was exiting through front, but he won't make it even if he sprinted now. Those other teens were too close to his target. He'll just have to wait a little longer until—.

"Look Kagure-san!" He panicked. Heart racing, sweat dropping, vision blurring. "They got your favorite candy! Payday." And without thinking, Mikado jumped from his hiding spot and dashed for the door.

The boy sprinting for his life. Thanking under heavy breaths for whoever invented the automatic door opener. Because without it he would have never made it free outside the door.

"Hurry up and catch him!" Mikado heard from behind.

_C'mon, c'mon! Lets gain some serious distance from them, Mikado. _

_And then you'll be home free!_

He reached the start of the bridge, but heard no sound of his pursuers.

_I lost them already?_

Wrong.

Halfway on the bridge Mikado struck up the nerve to look back. Instead of seeing the empty path that he had just come from, he squinted. It was barely noticeable in the dark. Yet it was definitely something.

Because it struck him dead center in the forehead. And knocked the boy unconscious.

* * *

"Mikado? Mikado!" A female voice welcomed him back to reality.

… _Oh god no._

"Hn… M-Mom?" Mikado began to open his eyes. Blinding light invaded his vision so he had to slowly open them.

_I'm dead! And they went and killed my mom too!_

Just when the boy was about the shed tears, another voice spoke. "Ara~! You're dead yet, **Mikado-kun**."

Perhaps Mikado was imagining things, but did this stranger just read his mind?

And there was something about the way the stranger called his named. On the outside it was cheerful, yet there was a tinge of wavering maliciousness.

After regaining clearer vision he searched for the anonymous speaker. His eyes trailed to a dark haired man with a creepy smile on his face.

He sat in a little chair in the corner of Mikado's bedroom.

"W-Who are you?" At first Mikado made the mistake of assuming the man to be one of the criminals from the store.

But then his mother sitting beside his head, smacked Mikado on the back of his head.

"Don't be rude. This is the man who saved your life!" She scowled.

_Saved me?_

Mikado had trouble wrapping his head around the idea.

_How could one guy... save me from the wrath of four buffed-up hooligans?_

The man's smile did not crack an inch. And Mikado continued to stare dumbly back at him.

Then, to break the fifty-second silence. The man got up from his seat and approached the boy.

"My name is Orihara Izaya," he said. Then he placed both his hands in the pocket of his jacket. "Nice to meet you."


	2. chapter one: the assignment

**WHEEEEEE~ The is the first chapter! XD "THE ASSIGNMENT"**

**Comments: There's been a slight change to my plan! Instead of originally having Izaya offer Mikado a job as an apprentice, he'll force Mikado into out of 'repaying his debt'. Yeah, sorta sounds like Izaya's style. D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR! Or it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Ikebukuro… is truly the most frightening place in the world!_

Just recently the boy had witness a bartender toss a soda machine at Izaya. Apparently that blonde headed man was harboring some serious hatred towards Izaya.

And Mikado could tell that the Izaya and that bartender have mutual feelings for each other. And not the lovey-dovey kind.

Izaya did refuse to mention that man's name. And he also didn't reveal to Mikado why he hated that man, or why that man hated him. So those two major questions were left unanswered.

"Namie-san." Once arriving in Izaya's secret headquarters the two of them were greeted by his secretary, Yagiri Namie. "Mikado-kun needs a good disguise! Just like what we discussed."

_A disguise? For what?_

"I recommend cross-dressing! Since I already came up with the perfect name for him- uh, _**her**_." He tossed a mischievous smile towards Mikado.

_Her?_

"O-Orihara-san… W-Why do I need a disguise?" Mikado preceded to ask. He didn't sound confident, hesitating to find the right words.

And optimistic cry was the response. "Because we can't have people here finding out your real identity."

Mikado looked over at his secretary, she instantly sighed back at him out of pity.

Then the information seller added, "There are really dangerous people here! If they found out about you, then you and your family could be in big trouble."

_Big trouble?_

_It's not like I'm shoplifting or anything… right?_

But Mikado kept the lot of the questions to himself. And he certainly wasn't going along with Izaya's plans because he wanted to.

_You must endure, Mikado! ENDURE!_

He constantly reminds himself of the dept he owes to Izaya, saving his life and all. He's even getting paid. Although, Mikado can clearly see why.

Yet at the same time he was getting the feeling that Izaya might be blackmailing him, in a way. Though since this feeling served no aid on his crisis, he left the thought at rest.

"Come this way." Mikado could tell from Namie's tired expression that she wasn't a hundred percent on board with Izaya's… plans.

She looked like she was going along with it as if having nothing better to do.

And yet Mikado was compelled to do as she had instructed. They went into a hall of many doors, which she opened one of them on the far end of the hallway.

There, was a girl waiting for them.

She had come prepared with a gigantic set of make-up kit, and behind her were loads of clothing and wigs. All feminine type. Which means that Izaya must been serious.

"I've been waiting for you." She said slyly. "My name is Erika, I'll be personal stylist."

The boy watched closely as she suddenly bent down. She seemed to be searching for something a the pile of clothes behind her.

Meanwhile, Mikado decided to be somewhat honest with himself.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

_It's probably a temporary thing. Nothing to over think about-_

And then she went and pulled out a bra.

* * *

"_**Misa-chan**_~~~~!"

_Suzumura Misaki. This is my female name?_

"Please find a more suitable name for me, Orihara-san."

"Well, that's no fun!" Izaya pouted.

_Oh for the love of god._

If the world could see Mikado now, it wouldn't even recognize him. It was almost like Mikado was meant to play the role of the girl.

"Also, you should start talking more feminine." Added Izaya.

The boy was not amused by his superior's jokes. "I'm not sure if I can fit your standards." He started to mumble.

When Izaya wasn't looking, the boy quickly tugged on the **extensions **on his chest. It felt really awkward. In fact, it felt more humiliating than awkward.

Up until now Mikado had never considered how uncomfortable it must have been for the girls in Raira to wear their uniform.

Then again, this is the first time he's seen Raira uniform.

_What if these fake breasts end up falling when someone bumps into me?_

_Or what if some perverted guy pulled my skirt up? I mean, I may be wearing panties-_

… _God, how can women stand to wear these?_

_BUT IT'LL STILL BE OBVIOUS!_

The more Mikado thought, the more he became sick to his stomach.

"Don't worry! When your life starts depending on it, I'm sure-"

"MY LIFE?" Mikado trembled at the thought.

_Why does Orihara-san enjoy terrifying me?_

He knew that Izaya was only teasing him, but there was always some seriousness in those words.

Mikado does not know, nor could he understand Izaya's motives. The man is a mystery. And figuring such a mystery out will only give him massive headaches.

Although one thing is for sure: anything related to Izaya is _**never **_a coincidence.

So why did fate chose Mikado to work under this man?

"Misaki-chan. I shall be leaving you now!"

… _Misaki? Ah, right._

Izaya was already on his way out the door of his own office. But Mikado had manage to get one question asked before his departure.

"What do you want me to do?" Mikado ask quickly.

Izaya didn't answer, he just left.

_Great. Now what am I supposed to do?_

"Here." The secretary concealed her presence so well that Mikado gasped in shock when she spoke. "He left a list of assignments for you."

He stared at Namie, and then at the paper in her hand.

"T-Thank you." He bowed his head. And then received the piece of paper from her.

Then she just returned to her desk.

_Lets get this over with._

He read the printed text. Only to be slightly confused.

"Yagiri-san. Did you give me the wrong list?" He asked while approaching the women sitting down behind the computer. "This is just a just a list of names."

_And there's only two people listed._

"That's correct." She didn't even bother to look at Mikado.

Unfazed by her hostile disposition, he pressed on. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You are to investigate those people."

"That's it?" The boy couldn't help but smile.

But the secretary did the most unexpected thing: she smirked. "Wait until you find out who those people are."

"Eh?" He blinked a few times while recovering from shock.

"And take this." Namie handed him a key attached to a tag. "This is the key to your apartment, the one beside 7-Eleven that you saw on you way here. Room number is on the tag. And your luggage is already there as well."

Mikado easily recalled that convenience store while traveling on foot with Izaya. But then he recoiled at the flashback of seeing those gangsters.

"Thank you again, Yagiri-san." The hesitant Mikado took the key.

"Ryuugamine-kun. Don't ever thank the Devil."

* * *

Mikado had been sitting on that word ever since he heard it.

_By 'devil' she was applying to someone… but who?_

This must've been one of those **no-shit **factors, but Mikado was one of those type of people that always overlook this sort of stuff.

In any case, the boy finally managed to reach his destination. The apartment building was nothing less than what he had imagine. Although he was relieved that the building wasn't nasty looking or admitted any eerie odor. It was the avatar of clean, normal. So the inside must be even more so.

Mikado didn't want to waste anymore time. Seeing that it was about to get dark.

He checked the tag for the number Namie talked about. "Room 101."

_Finally! I can take this stuff off and get a good nap._

The boy dressed as a girl, raced upstairs. The little shoes that made his footage look dainty and neatly kept had already started burning at his flesh. But that didn't stop his pace. Mikado's room was right in the middle between two other doors. There was a total three rooms in each row of the apartment.

He reached his door, and immediately poke the key in it. Once turning the key, he eagerly waited for the asound.

_**Click! **_Mikado turned on the doorknob. He was too focused on the door to realize the two people that came out of their rooms.

"Ah ha! I was wondering why my **sexy-girl **radar was going berserk."

Mikado became too startled too even look at the other boy who spoke at him.

"This girl was too hot for it!" The stranger applauded. With a joy filled voice he continued. "Ne, ne~! Would you tell me your name?"

Mikado urgently tried to think of a way to escape this person without causing a ruckus. He then, very slowly turned his attention towards the other boy.

He was surprise to see that it was a blonde who looked about the same age as he. And while he searched for the right words to use, the blonde continued to stare deeply into him. It felt like the boy might've been reading Mikado like some book.

It was also in that moment that Mikado felt another presence hovering over him. He cautiously looked up to find another blonde staring down at him.

Then Mikado froze in horror.

This wasn't just any blonde man. He was THE man. THE bartender that swung heavy obstacles at Izaya. THE person that made Mikado feel like he stared at death itself.

"Introduction! This man here is Heiwajima Shizuo, don't worry he's **harmless**." Said the younger looking blonde. The boy in disguise did not reply, nor budged an inch. He didn't even think at the time. "And this is handsome face belongs to Kida Masaomi." The strange boy pointed to himself.

But Mikado and the man name Shizuo were locked in a staring contest.

_W-Wait a minute! Their names. Why does it sound so familiar?_

And then it hit him. These are two people Izaya had assigned Mikado to investigate.

The one name Masaomi carried-on with the same question. "Well? What's your name, miss?"

"S-Su-Su-Suzo-Suzumura Mi-Mi-Misaki." After finally being able to remove his eyes off of Shizuo, Mikado faced Masaomi with a numb expression. Mikado was at near black-out level. If he stayed any longer, he'll collapse from shock.

_These clothes should've came with super human confidence._

Thoughts of sarcasm raced as he tried to forget of the two strangers creeping beside him.

"G-Good night!" As soon as he gained back his common senses, Mikado jerked the door open and rushed inside.

He locked the door before collapsing on the couch.

* * *

**If you're wondering about what Mikado looks like right now... basically imagine Misaki Ayuzawa from the anime Maid Sama! ;D**


End file.
